La manzana de cristal
by Aome12341
Summary: Un hechicero antiguo y una aprendiz se unen para acabar con el mal ¿Lo lograran?.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola a todo el mundo eh vuelto n_n! Esta si es una historia hecha por mi, espero que les guste.  
**

**La manzana de cristal**

**Capitulo 1**

* * *

Era una noche tormentosa, las gotas de lluvia caían y se desbordaban los río. La luz plateada de los rayos iluminaba el oscuro cielo seguida de un estruendoso sonido. En un bosque, un joven corría en su caballo. Llegando al claro del bosque, una especie de rayo azul cayó frente a él asustando al caballo que hizo caer al joven y salió corriendo en otra dirección. El joven se levanto con algo de dificultad ya que una de sus piernas estaba herida, herida causada, aparentemente, por una espada.

-``Maldición-Piensa el joven intentando caminar- a este paso me atrapara´´.

De pronto, un rayo igual al anterior cayó frente a él haciéndolo caer al suelo nuevamente e hiriendo su otra pierna. El joven maldijo por lo bajo mientras observaba como una especie de nebrina cubría todo a su alrededor.

Unos segundos después, en la neblina, apareció un hombre con una mirada más fría que el hielo, en sus brazos traía a una hermosa mujer de piel pálida y un cabello negro y largo hasta las rodillas.

La mujer yacía inerte en los brazos de aquel ser maligno. El hombre se acerco unos pasos hasta el joven, quien lo miraba con odio.

-¿Creíste que podrías escapar de mi?-Dice el hombre con malicia en su tono de voz.

El joven intento levantarse pero su cuerpo no respondía, estaba paralizado, y no precisamente por el miedo, el jamás le tendría miedo a alguien como él.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedes moverte?-Pregunta el hombre con burla-Nadie puede resistirse a mi hechizo de parálisis.

-Eres…un miserable-Dice el joven tratando de moverse nuevamente, pero su cuerpo aun no respondía.

-Eres igual a tu estúpido padre-Dice el hombre mirando a la mujer en sus brazos para luego volver a ver al joven-Una simple mujer cautivo su corazón, y eso causo su muerte.

El joven le dio una mirada con una mezcla de odio, indignación y enojo. Su padre era Inuno Taisho, el hechicero más poderoso y respetado en todo el mundo, ese hombre no tiene ningún derecho de insultarlo ni a él ni a su madre.

-¡¿Quién te crees para hablar así de mis padres?!-Grita el joven muy enojado.

-Inuyasha, tu y yo sabemos que lo que digo es verdad.-Responde el hombre con una sonrisa burlona-Tu cometiste el mismo error que tu padre al enamorarte de esta mujer.

-``Kikyo-Piensa Inuyasha mirando a la joven-perdóname´´

Se sentía tan culpable. Kikyo murió por su culpa, si la hubiera protegido mejor no le hubiera pasado eso, pensaba que lo mejor era morir en manos de Naraku y así alcanzaría a Kikyo en el otro mundo, mentalmente se golpeo a sí mismo, ¿Cómo se le ocurre pensar en algo así?, si el muere Naraku destruirá todo a su paso. Inuyasha junto un poco de energía en sus manos y entre ellas apareció un pequeño cofre.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?-Pregunta Naraku entre sorprendido y nervioso, dejando caer inconscientemente el cuerpo de la joven. El sabía lo que era ese cofre, intento quitárselo pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-¡Con esto no volverás causar problemas por mucho tiempo!

Inuyasha abrió el cofre y una cegadora luz comenzó a brillar encerrando a Naraku en su interior. Cerró el cofre y lo dejo a un lado, se acerco como pudo al cuerpo inerte de Kikyo y le acaricio el rostro. Su culpabilidad aumento más al verla así.

-``Kikyo-Piensa el ojidorado con gran pesar-perdóname por no haberte protegido mejor´´.

Se aleja de Kikyo y va por el cofre, logra ponerse de pie apoyándose en un árbol.

-Este hechizo durara aproximadamente quinientos años-Dice Inuyasha haciendo brillar otra luz que envuelve su cuerpo- y para cuando se rompa yo estaré allí para detenerte ``Adiós Kikyo´´-La luz brillo con más intensidad haciéndolo desaparecer.

Quinientos años más tarde. En la ciudad de Tokyo una joven se preparaba para ir a la escuela, y alguien le grita desde la cocina.

-¡Kagome date prisa se nos hace tarde!

-¡Ya voy!-Grita la chica desde su habitación. Tomo su mochila y bajo al recibidor-¿Zouta ya se fue a la escuela?-Pregunta colocándose sus zapatos.

-Sí, se fue hace más de media hora-Dice una chica igual a Kagome pero con ojos negros, algo molesta.

-Vamos Itsuko no te enojes- Dice la de mirada chocolate haciendo el símbolo de amor y paz para tratar de calmar a su hermana.

-¡¿Qué no me enoje?!-Grita la ojinegra aun más molesta-¡Te quedaste dormida por tercera vez esta semana!

-Es que tengo muchos exámenes y me quedo estudiando hasta tarde-Sale de la casa y empieza a caminar hacia la escuela.

Itsuko suspiro resignada, cerró la puerta de la casa y siguió a su hermana.

Continuara…

* * *

**¡Espero que les haya gustado!**

**¡Hasta pronto! dejen reviews n_n.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todo el mundo, aqui esta el cap. 2 de:  
**

**La manzana de cristal**

**Capitulo 2**

* * *

Las chicas caminaron a la escuela, al llegar se encontraron con sus amigas y hablaron hasta que el profesor llego, dio su clase y en medio de esta entro el director.

-Buenos días a todos-Comenzó a decir el director-espero que no hayan olvidado que el día de hoy haremos una visita al museo local. Los autobuses llegaran a la hora del receso.

Dichas esas palabras, el director salió del salón cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Algunos estaban emocionados por ir al museo, y otros solo querían salir temprano de la escuela. El profesor salió del salón por alguna emergencia dejando solos a sus alumnos que comenzaron a hablar del museo.

-Ya quiero que sea hora de ir al museo-Dice una chica de ojos marrones, cabello negro y ondulado sostenido con un broche en la parte de atrás.

-También yo-Dice otra chica de cabello y ojos tan negros como la oscura noche, emocionada.

-Ustedes dos se emocionan hasta por un examen de matemáticas-Dice otra chica de cabello negó azabache y ojos color chocolate, sentada en su puesto al lado de la ventana. Por su cabeza resbalaba una gota de sudor que demostraba la vergüenza de que esas dos fueran su mejor amiga y su hermana.

-Eso no es verdad Kagome-Dice la ojinegra colocando sus brazos en jarras-también me emocionan la física, historia, literatura, química…

-Prácticamente todas las materias-Dice la de mirada chocolate viendo a su hermana con incredulidad-siempre es la misma historia contigo Itsuko.

Y era cierto, cada vez que hay un examen Itsuko no solo se emociona, sino que también es la primera en terminar. Si a Kagome le dieran una moneda por cada vez que ve a su hermana con un libro ya seria millonaria, pues siempre la ve con un libro en las manos ya sea una novela o un libro de matemáticas, incluso uno de inglés.

Llego la hora del receso y los autobuses ya estaban afuera, todos de amontonaron en la entrada esperando que les abrieran la reja y así poder salir y subirse a los autobuses. Ya estando en los autobuses estos arrancaron, el recorrido hacia el museo fue aproximadamente de una hora. Cuando llegaron se bajaron disparados como balas y entraron al museo.

Durante el recorrido del museo, una cosa llamo la atención de Kagome, era una manzana de cristal azul que se encontraba en un pequeño pedestal de piedra rodeado por un vidrio, Kagome se acerco y la miro con más detenimiento y leyó la historia, o mejor dicho parte de la historia que decía:

_Esta es la manzana de cristal. Fue encontrada en un bosque al norte del país. Cuenta la leyenda que esta manzana pertenecía a un poderoso hechicero. También se dice que si le pides un deseo, este se hará realidad._

-¿Interesante no?-Comenta una chica que apareció de la nada al lado de Kagome.

-¡No vuelvas a asustarme así Itsuko!-Dice la de ojos chocolates con ambas manos en el corazón por el susto que le dio su hermana.

-Lo siento.-Dice la ojinegra con falso arrepentimiento y una sonrisa, luego ve la manzana-La historia de esta manzana es muy triste.

-¿Sabes la historia completa?-Pregunta la otra joven expectante.

-Si-Contesta Itsuko-La historia cuenta que hace quinientos años dos hechiceros pelearon hasta que uno de los dos murió, el que sobrevivió mato a la esposa del otro hechicero y solo faltaba su hijo que había huido al bosque con una mujer.

-``Sorprendente´´-Piensa Kagome asombrada.

-El hechicero encontró al joven y a la mujer escondidos en una cueva, mato a la mujer y justo cuando iba a matar al joven, este huyo en un caballo hacia el bosque pero el hechicero lo encontró.

-¿Y qué paso luego?

-El joven encerró al hechicero en un cofre , luego se encerró a sí mismo en esta manzana-Hace una pequeña pausa y coloca una de sus manos en el cristal que rodea a la manzana y al pedestal-Se dice que está esperando el momento para despertar y acabar con el hechicero.

-¿Y qué paso con el cofre?-Pregunta Kagome con curiosidad.

-No lo sé-Dice Itsuko negando con su cabeza-Según, el desapareció después de que el hechicero fuera encerrado en el.

-Ya veo-Dice Kagome para luego observar la manzana.

Sin contar lo de la manzana, el resto del recorrido fue muy aburrido, lo único divertido fue cuando un chico resbalo y cayó dentro de un bote de basura que contenía cosas inimaginables, cuando sacaron al chico del bote estaba bañado con una cosa pegajosa y asquerosa, al parecer eran fresas con caramelo, y en el cabello tenia pegado un chicle, y en el chicle…un condón aun en su empaque, seguramente fue tirado allí por una chica enojada con su pervertido novio, pobre chico.

Luego de lo sucedido con ``Condón-man´´ como lo habían apodado sus compañeros de clases, el recorrido continuó lento y aburrido. ¡Por fin! La hora de la salida llego y todos iban saliendo para regresar a sus casas. Sin embargo, una chica que estaba por salir se detuvo.

-``Otra vez-Piensa Kagome dándole la espalda a la puerta de salida-volví a sentir lo mismo´´- Tuvo una sensación de como si alguien la llamara. Lo mismo le paso cuando estaba frente a la manzana de cristal.

-¡Kagome date prisa o el autobús nos dejara!-Grita su hermana desde afuera.

-¡Si ya voy!-Miro una vez más el museo antes de salir corriendo y subirse al autobús.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado n_n.  
**

**¡Sayo! Dejen reviews!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aqui esta la conti. Los dos numeros encerrados entre parentesis son notas finales del cap.  
**

**La manzana de cristal**

**Capitulo 3**

* * *

Desde la visita al museo han transcurrido dos semanas, en las cuales a Kagome le pasaban muchas cosas raras, en una ocasión resbaló y casi cae al suelo pero ni siquiera lo tocó, cuando se dio cuenta estaba flotando a unos centímetros lejos del suelo.

En otra ocasión una repisa que contenía las cosas del laboratorio de química casi le cae encima, al colocar sus manos frente a su cara para protegerse la repisa se detuvo y regresó a su lugar junto con las cosas que tenía en ella. Esas cosas se repetían una y otra vez.

-`` ¿Por qué me pasara esto?-Piensa Kagome viendo por la gran ventana del salón de clases-Estas cosas han sucedido desde…´´-Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por la profesora que golpeo la mesa de trabajo con una regla.

-¿Sucede algo señorita Higurashi?-Pregunta la profesora un poco molesta.

-N-No, no me sucede nada señorita Tsubaki-Contesta Kagome entre nerviosa y asustada. Tsubaki es su profesora de matemáticas, suele ser muy estricta y sus castigos son los peores.

-Entonces preste atención si no quiere que la castigue-Dice la profesora Tsubaki regresando al pizarrón.

Kagome estaba tan avergonzada, era la primera vez en su vida que le llamaban la atención en clases.

La clase termino abriéndole paso al receso, Kagome todavía pensaba en los acontecimientos de las últimas dos semanas y no paraba de preguntarse cosas como `` ¿Que me pasa? O ¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas?´´, de pronto sintió que alguien la observaba no muy lejos de allí. Suspiró fastidiada, estaba harta de esto.

-Kouga, ya te eh dicho miles de veces que no voy a salir contigo-Dice la azabache fastidiada.

De detrás de una pared salió un chico de cabello negro atado en una cola alta y ojos azules que luego se sentó al lado de Kagome.

-Por favor Kagome dame una oportunidad-Suplica el ojiazul tomando una de sus manos-te aseguro que no te arrepentirás.

-En primer lugar no-Comenzó a decir la azabache soltándose del agarre-Y en segundo lugar ya tengo novio-Se levanta y se va.

-``No le creo nada-Piensa Kouga viendo como Kagome se alejaba-nunca la eh visto con su supuesto novio´´-Sonríe-Si piensas que con eso me alejaras de ti estas muy equivocada.

Kouga se levantó y se fue a la cafetería. Mientras tanto Kagome estaba en la biblioteca de la escuela leyendo un libro titulado ``A la media noche´´ (1), que trata de un hombre lobo que se enamora de una chica del pueblo. Itsuko llegó y se sentó frente a ella.

-Que día tan molesto-Dice la ojinegra de mal humor.

-¿Ahora qué paso en tu salón? (2)-Pregunta Kagome dejando el libro a un lado.

-Miroku, eso paso-Dice Itsuko más molesta.

Miroku es uno de los chicos más populares de la escuela, es lindo, de ojos azul oscuro y cabello negro atado en una cola baja, el tiene fama de pervertido y mujeriego, a veces entra al vestidor de las chicas en educación física y toca partes que no debe. Pero es un buen amigo cuando se lo propone.

-¿Qué te hizo tu novio esta vez?

-¡Lo de siempre!-Grita Itsuko poniéndose de pie de un brinco. La bibliotecaria llego y le dijo que bajara la voz, luego se fue.

-``Ese Miroku nunca va a cambiar´´-Piensa Kagome con una gota de incredulidad resbalando por su frente.

Lo que Miroku le hace siempre a Itsuko es tocar su parte trasera. En una ocasión la ojinegra lo arrojo a la fuente de la entrada de la escuela, en otra lo arrojo a la piscina de la escuela y en otra lo golpeó en un ojo, un día de estos la chica se hartará y lo golpeará de manera que quede en coma el resto del año escolar.

El timbre de salida sonó, los alumno se atoraban en las puertas de los salones intentando salir e irse a casa lo más rápido posible. Kagome y su hermana estaban llegando a la salida de la escuela listas para irse pero unas personas las detienen.

-Hola chicas- Dice una chica de ojos y cabello castaño largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, sus ojos están pintados con una sombra de color rosa.

-Sango, Miroku-Saluda Kagome con una gran sonrisa.

Itsuko solo vio a Miroku y volteó la cara haciendo un bufido.

-Miroku, ¿No tenias que decirle algo a tu novia?-Dice Sango viéndolo de una manera acusadora.

Miroku se acercó a Itsuko y tomó sus manos, Itsuko miraba otra cosa que no fuera la cara de ese tonto pervertido.

-Por favor Itsuko, te suplico que perdones mis faltas-Dice el ojiazul viéndola con total arrepentimiento, que no fue paso desapercibido por ella.

Itsuko suspiró resignada, el de verdad se veía muy arrepentido así que no pudo evitar perdonarlo, el la abrazo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Mientras, Sango observaba la escena con tristeza, el sentimiento que tenía hacia ese chico crecía mas y mas sin que pudiera evitarlo, Kagome noto la tristeza de su amiga y colocó una de sus manos en su hombro para animarla, ella solo sonrió tristemente.

-Estaré bien-Dice la castaña evitando llorar.

-``Sango´´-Piensa una chica observándola con pesar.

Pasó un rato y ya se estaban yendo cada quien a su casa, pero alguien no estaba siguiéndolos.

-¿Qué sucede Kagome?-Pregunta Itsuko a su hermana que estaba mirando en dirección contraria.

-Llegare en casa para la cena-Corre a la parada de autobuses y se sube a uno.

-Pero… ¿Qué le pasa?-Se pregunta la ojinegra observando por donde se fue su hermana.

Frente al museo, un autobús dejaba a alguien. Kagome entro al museo y volvió a sentir que alguien la llamaba, se adentró más y llegó a donde se encontraba la manzana de cristal, el vidrio que la protegía no estaba, como si alguien la hubiera quitado a propósito.

Como inconsciente, la chica tomó la manzana sin activar las alarmas, inmediatamente otra manzana apareció mientras Kagome guardaba la real en su mochila, luego de unos instantes reacciono y se fue a su casa. Al llegar se fue directamente a su habitación, coloco su mochila en la cama la abrió.

-No puedo creerlo-Dice Kagome observando molesta el interior de su mochila-¿Cómo deje que pasara esto?-Saca la manzana de su mochila.

Mientras estaba frente a la manzana en el museo, sentía como si la misma le dijera que la tomara y se la llevara, ella se negó al principio pero luego sintió como algo la poseyera y la hiciera tomar la manzana.

-No lo entiendo-Dice la chica entre indignada y confundida.

-Yo te lo explicaré-Dice una extraña voz que salía de la manzana.

Kagome se asusto y la dejo caer en la cama. En serio, ¿Por qué le ocurrían cosas tan extrañas como esta?.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Notas finales:  
**

**(1)Ese libro no existe lo invente yo.  
**

**(2)Itsuko y Kagome solo comparten una clase.  
**

**Espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews n_n.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos eh vuelto!. Lamento haberme tardado tando en subir conti es que tube muchas cosas que hacer u_u.  
**

**Aqui les dejo la conti de:  
**

**La manzana de cristal**

**Capitulo 4**

* * *

Kagome estaba asustada ¡La manzana le hablo! Estaba de verdad aterrada, cada vez le ocurrían cosas más extrañas, desde que era una niña le pasaban las cosas más raras del mundo, pero no tan raras como las que le ocurrían últimamente, primero un auto sobre un charco a punto de mojar a la chica pero el agua nunca llego, era como si el auto nunca hubiera pasado por allí, y ahora una manzana de cristal le hablaba, definitivamente se estaba volviendo loca.

-Créeme cuando te digo que no estás loca-Dice la manzana leyendo los pensamientos de la joven.

Los ojos chocolates se ensancharon al escucha eso ¿También lee la mente?, se pregunto Kagome atónita, si como dijo la manzana ella no estaba loca, entonces estaba cerca de estarlo. Kagome se armo de valor y luego dijo:

-¿Q-Quien eres?-Pregunta temerosa la joven, las piernas le temblaban haciéndole difícil el mantenerse de pie.

-Mi nombre es Inuyasha Taisho-Comenzó a decir desde la manzana-Soy un hechicero que existe desde hace quinientos años.

-¿I-Inuyasha?-Pregunta la chica menos asustada, por lo menos tiene un nombre humano.

-Así es-Contesta Inuyasha-¿Puedo saber cuál es tu nombre?

-Me llamo Kagome-Se presenta arrodillándose frente a la cama-Kagome Higurashi.

Ella ya se sentía un poco mejor, ya sabía que estaba hablando con una persona y no con un objeto inanimado. Pero aun así se sentía extraña, hablando con un hechicero encerrado en una manzana de cristal, el que la viera diría que está loca.

-Con que una Higurashi-Dice Inuyasha reconociendo ese apellido. Noto que Kagome estaba algo confundida así que hablo-Por lo que veo no conoces la historia de tu familia ¿cierto?

-¿La historia de mi familia? –Pregunta Kagome curiosa-¿A qué te refieres?

Inuyasha suspiro, sabía que esto iba a tardar. Si había algo que el detestaba era tener que explicarle algo a alguien, pero ya que, ella no sabe nada así que eso le hizo pensar que sus padres le ocultaron la verdad de lo que es por algún motivo desconocido.

-Empezare por decirte lo que eres

-¿Lo que soy?-Pregunta la chica alzando una ceja, la pobre estaba cada vez mas confundida ¿De qué hablaba?

-Si-Contesto con simpleza-Tu eres una bruja.

Kagome abrió los ojos como platos ¿Ella una bruja?, si claro cómo no, si ella es una bruja su hermana es el hada de los dientes. Luego se abofeteo mentalmente y analizo la situación, si él era un hechicero encerrado en una manzana…eso podría explicar las cosas raras que le pasan todo el tiempo, de ser así ¿Cómo lo supo?

-¿Cómo sabes que soy una bruja?

-Muy fácil-Dice Inuyasha-Al yo ser un hechicero puedo sentir el aura de otro. Tu aura es muy fuerte así supe de tu existencia desde hace tiempo.

-Ya veo-Dice Kagome entendiendo por fin-Ahora comprendo por qué me ocurren cosas tan extrañas-Luego algo le hizo click en la cabeza-¿Cuál es la historia de mi familia?

-La historia relata desde hace muchos años con la llegada de Kai Higurashi a Japón-Comenzó a relatar Inuyasha, con la completa atención de la chica-Kai era un hechicero muy poderoso, el se enamoro de una mujer llamada Tsuki, ella era una bruja. Ellos tuvieron dos hijos un niño llamado Yeiden y una niña llamada Kagome.

-Espera ¿Qué?-Pregunta la azabache interrumpiéndolo-¿Kagome?

-Sí, ella se llamaba igual que tu-Dice Inuyasha para luego continuar con la historia-Yeiden y Kagome eran muy unidos, pero un día Yeiden fue asesinado por un hechicero llamado Naraku. Kagome enfureció y sello a Naraku en un cofre.

-El mismo en el que tu lo encerraste ¿Cierto?

-Si-Dice el Taisho-Luego de sellarlo, su familia tubo el deber de proteger ese cofre generación tras generación, sin embargo, una de sus descendientes nació completamente humana y el sello se rompió dejando libre a Naraku quien la mato enseguida. Pocos años más tarde mato a mis padres al enterarse de que mi padre podría encerrarlo de nuevo en el cofre.

-Pero aun así fue encerrado por ti-Dice Kagome recordando la historia que le relato su hermana-``Sus esfuerzos fueron en vano´´.

Kagome estaba furiosa ¿Cómo es posible que exista alguien como el?, Naraku es sin duda alguna un ser despiadado que mata por diversión.

-¡Kagome ven a cenar!-Grita Itsuko desde la cocina.

-¡Ya voy!-Grita Kagome en respuesta-Ahora regreso-Sale de la habitación y va a la cocina.

A la mañana siguiente Kagome estaba arreglando su mochila para irse a la escuela, vio la manzana y dijo:

-Creo que lo mejor será que te lleve a la escuela conmigo-Dice la chica tomando la manzana-Así estarás mas seguro-Guarda la manzana en la mochila y se va.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado n_n  
**

**DEJEN RECIEWS!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aqui esta el capitulo 5. Vere si en la semana subo el 6 y el 7 n_n.  
**

**La manzana de cristal**

**Capitulo 5**

* * *

Kagome guardo la manzana en su mochila y bajo al recibidor a ponerse los zapatos, salió de su casa y cerró la puerta con llave, luego comenzó a caminar a la escuela.

-¿Quién era esa persona que te llamo anoche?-Pregunta la ya conocida voz dentro de la mochila.

-Era Itsuko mi hermana-Responde la chica-Esta mañana tuvo que irse temprano por sus clases especiales-Dice Kagome con una gota de incredulidad resbalando por su frente. Cuando su hermana tiene esas clases especiales significa que Kagome tiene que ir a buscar a Zouta a la escuela después de clases, y tanta tarea que tiene.

-¿Clases especiales?-Pregunta Inuyasha con curiosidad. Le impresionaba bastante todas las cosas de esta época, así que quería saber todo lo posible de manera que cuando pueda salir de la manzana pueda acostumbrarse más rápido.

-Sí. Esas clases las toman las personas que adoran estudiar y quieren saber más-Contesta la chica.

-¿Y a ti no te gusta estudiar?-Pregunta Inuyasha.

-Para nada-Contesta la joven con pereza en su tono de voz-Detesto estudiar, si lo hago es porque debo hacerlo no porque quiera o me guste.

-Entiendo-Dice el hechicero.

Kagome siguió caminando hasta llegar a su escuela, y como de costumbre se encontró con Kouga. En serio, un día de estos le pedirá a su hermana que desaparezca a Kouga de su vista, de hecho, cada vez que él ve a Itsuko sale huyendo como un cobarde puesto que su mirada llena de enojo, ¿por qué mentir?, hace correr a cualquiera.

Itsuko enojada es peor que un oso furioso, cuando esta así ¡Sálvese quien pueda! Porque el que se atraviese en su camino ¡Pum! No sabrá que o quien lo golpeo; pero cuando está tranquila es amable con todo el mundo, bueno, con todo el mundo menos con Kouga, ella tampoco lo soporta.

-Hola Kagome buenos días-Dice Kouga sonriendo como siempre de manera picara. Esa sonrisa idiota era lo que Kagome mas odiaba en al mundo.

-`` ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi?´´-Piensa la chica más que fastidiada. Intento seguir caminando ignorando al chico pero desgraciadamente no funciono ¡Maldita mala suerte!

-No puedes huir de mi princesa-Dice Kouga con arrogancia mientras se coloca frente a ella evitándole el paso.

-En primer lugar no me llames princesa, y segundo-Dice ella alejándolo de si con un brazo, ya que la cercanía que tenían no le agradaba en lo absoluto-¿Quién dijo que estaba huyendo de ti?

-El simple hecho de que me ignoraste cuando te salude lo explica-Contesta el chico altanero.

-Cuando se lo cuente a mi novio estarás en problemas-Dice Kagome cruzándose de brazos-Le conté muchas cosas de ti y déjame decirte que no le agradas en lo más mínimo.

-`` ¿Novio? Si claro como no´´-Piensa el ojiazul-Oye ¿Por qué no me presentas a tu ¨novio¨?, hoy después de clases- Dice al tiempo que se da la vuelta y entra a la escuela.

Kagome enrojeció de la rabia ¿Cómo se atreve?-Ya verá-Toma su celular y marca un numero-Hola ¿Cómo estás?, ¿Me acompañarías después de la escuela a buscar a Zouta?

Más tarde ese mismo día. Ya todos se habían ido a sus casas, pero cierta chica pelinegra se había quedado en la entrada esperando a su novio, Kouga estaba observando escondido detrás de unos arbustos, claro que Kagome sabía que él estaba allí.

-``Ya se está tardando mucho-Piensa la Higurashi angustiada-¿Dónde estás?´´

-Hola lamento haberme tardado-Dice un chico de cabello castaño corto, ojos azul oscuro, con el uniforme de su escuela-Es que tuve que ayudar a Eri y a Yuka a limpiar el salón.

-Pues me hubieras avisado Hojou-Dice Kagome acercándose a él con los brazos en jarras.

-Lo siento mucho amor-Le da un beso corto como disculpa-Además también tengo que ir a buscar a mi hermana.

-De acuerdo-Kagome observa a Kouga con cara de triunfo, quien tenía una cara de haber visto un fantasma-¿Nos vamos?

-Claro, vamos-Dice Hojou para luego tomar la mano de Kagome e irse dejando a un boquiabierto Kouga.

-No puedo creerlo-Dice Kouga ya fuera de los arbustos y sosteniéndose del muro para no caerse de la impresión.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado n_n.  
**

**Sayonara!  
**

**Dejen Revews si quieren! n_n  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Eh vielto con un capitulo un poco mas largo n_n.  
**

**La manzana de cristal**

**Capitulo 6**

* * *

Luego de buscar a Zouta a la escuela regresaron en compañía de Hojou y su hermana Hitomi a su casa.

-Muchas gracias por acompañarnos Hojou-Dice Kagome con una sonrisa.

-No fue nada. Nos vemos luego-Dice el castaño dándole un beso de despedida, tomo la mano de su hermana y se fueron.

Kagome y Zouta entraron a la casa y fueron directo a la cocina donde encontraron una nota que decía: _**Estaré en mis clases especiales hasta tarde debido a que tendré varios exámenes, dejé comida hecha para la cena en el refrigerador.**_

-¿Cómo es posible que le guste tanto estudiar?-Suspira la chica ante la adicción al estudio de su hermana-Estaré en mi habitación-Dice mientras sube las escaleras.

-Claro hermana, yo estaré en la mía-Dice Zouta Corriendo a su habitación.

Kagome entro en su habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí; se quito su mochila y la dejo en el suelo a un lado de su cama, se acostó en la cama boca abajo hundiendo su cara en la almohada.

-Que día-Dice cansada-``Es cierto´´-Se levanta de su cama y saca de su mochila la manzana-Lamento haberte olvidado.

-…-Inuyasha no contestó.

-Hola ¿Estás ahí?-Pregunta la chica.

-Sí, sí estoy aquí-Dice el hechicero con tono enojado ¿¡En donde más iba a estar!?

-¿Estas molesto?-Pregunta preocupada. Al parecer no le agrado para nada el ser olvidado.

-No que va-Dice Inuyasha con sarcasmo.

-Ya, lamento haberte olvidado-Dice Kagome al tiempo que dejaba la manzana en el escritorio y se sentaba en la silla-Es que tuve un día muy atareado.

Y era verdad, la primera clase fue la de matemáticas, Tsubaki se enojo con un alumno y lo saco prácticamente a patadas del salón de clases, luego la clase de educación física en la cual en la cual tuvieron que trotar diez minutos por el enorme patio, y por último la clase de historia, tuvieron que hacer un trabajo en equipo y luego exponerlo allí mismo, en pocas palabras, el peor día de si vida.

-¡Esa no es excusa para olvidarme así!-Grita furioso Inuyasha-Dejando eso de lado-Comienza a decir calmado-A partir de mañana te enseñare a usar tus poderes.

-¡¿En serio?!-Grita Kagome levantándose haciendo que la silla callera hacia atrás.

-Sí pero no grites ¿Quieres? ``Que escandalosa´´-Dice Inuyasha con reproche.

-Lo siento-Dice la chica levantando la silla y volviéndose a sentar-¿Qué aprenderé primero?

-Primero te enseñare a controlar tu aura-Comienza a decir-Tu aura es demasiado grande pero no la sabes controlar y desbordas tus poderes sin darte cuenta, un hechicero o una bruja maligna pueden encontrarte fácilmente.

Kagome asintió. Luego de unos segundos un gruñido se escucho, era el estomago de Kagome pidiendo comida. Ella como acto reflejo se sonrojo de la vergüenza.

-Lo siento-De disculpa ella apenada-No comí nada en todo el día, ahora vuelvo-Se levanta de su silla y se va a la cocina.

Inuyasha suspiró-Este va a ser un entrenamiento muy largo-Dice con pereza.

A la mañana siguiente Kagome se despertó escuchando ronquidos que provenían de la manzana, al parecer Inuyasha estaba dormido, sonrió para luego levantarse e ir a darse un baño, ese día no tendrían clases debido a una reunión de maestros que habrá ese día. Claro que eso no significaba que Itsuko descansaría ese día, no, ella asiste a sus clases especiales como siempre.

La chica de mirada chocolate salió del baño ya vestida. Su ropa consiste en una blusa rosa con dibujos de flores en morado, un pantalón de mezclilla azul oscuro, esta ropa hace juego con unas sandalias blancas que en ese momento estaban en el recibidor de la casa. Bajó a la cocina y se encontró a su hermana desayunando y leyendo un libro.

-``Típico´´ ¿Qué lees?-Pregunta Kagome mientras saca un tazón de la despensa, agarra el cereal y un cartón de leche del refrigerador.

-Harry Potter volumen cinco-Dice la ojinegra sin despegar su vista del libro

-¿Lograste hacer que Yuka te lo prestara?-Pregunta Kagome tomando asiento frente a Itsuko y empezando a comer.

-No tienes idea de lo que me costó-Terminó de comer y fue a lavar su tazón-Ya me voy a mis clases, Zouta ya se fue a la escuela.

La ropa de Itsuko consiste en una blusa cuello de tortuga sin mangas de color morado, un pantalón negro y unas sandalias negras que se puso antes de salir de la casa y guardar el libro en su bolso negro.

Kagome suspiró, terminó de desayunar y regreso a su habitación. Por lo que ella pudo notar, Inuyasha todavía estaba dormido ye que podía escuchar sus ronquidos. Aprovechó para limpiar su habitación la cual es de la siguiente manera: su cama esta frente a la puerta principal de la habitación en una esquina, del lado derecho de la cama hay una mesita de noche de roble y a un lado de ésta está el escritorio.

Del lado derecho del escritorio hay otra puerta que conecta a un baño, al lado de esta puerta hay un librero de roble lleno de libros y también los cuadernos de la escuela, y en un espacio del mismo hay un radio de color blanco.

-Baya, no sabía que estaba tan sucia-Dice Kagome sentándose en la cama

Estuvo tan ocupada haciendo tareas y estudiando para los exámenes que no tenía tiempo para limpiar su habitación.

-Veo que te esfuerzas mucho-Dice Inuyasha que al parecer acababa de despertarse-Eso es bueno.

-Eso creo-Dice la chica poniéndose de pie y tomando la manzana-Mis hermanos dicen que soy muy enérgica cuando estoy de buenas.

-``No me la quiero imaginar cuando este de malas´´-Piensa Inuyasha con una linda gotita estilo anime.

-Y-Comenzó a decir la azabache-¿Cómo empezaremos mi entrenamiento?-Termina con una sonrisa.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Como siempre espero que les haya gustado n_n.  
**

**¡DEJEN REVIEWS!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Aqui les traje la continuacion. Iba a subirlo ayer pero tuve mucho que hacer u_u. Aqui se los dejo n_n.**

**La manzana de cristal**

**Capitulo 7**

* * *

Una chica pelinegra se encontraba en el patio trasero de su casa sentada estilo indio en el césped. Una manzana de cristal se encuentra frente a ella en un pequeño banquito. Kagome tiene los ojos cerrados y las manos descansando en sus rodillas.

-Vas muy bien-Dice el hechicero observándola, la chica de verdad se estaba esforzando.

De repente una luz azul empezó a brillar alrededor del cuerpo de Kagome, y después de unos segundos la luz desapareció y la chica abrió los ojos.

-¿Cómo lo hice?-Pregunta la azabache con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien para ser una principiante-Dice Inuyasha-Solo te costó cinco intentos en toda la mañana.

La joven ensancho mucho mas su sonrisa, estuvo practicando toda la mañana el cómo esconder y aumentar su aura, lo cual le costó bastante. Kagome escucho como la puerta principal se abría, palideció.

-¡Ya volví!-Grita Itsuko quitándose las sandalias y entrando a la casa.

-``Hay no´´-Piensa Kagome asustada.

Si su hermana ve la manzana estará en graves problemas. Mira la manzana y la puerta trasera, la manzana, la puerta, la man… ok es momento de guardar la calma, piensa Kagome mientras escucha como los pasos de su hermana ya se encontraban en la cocina. Respiró hondo para calmarse, tomó la manzana y la escondió detrás de unos arbustos, Itsuko salió unos segundos después.

-¿Qué haces?-Pregunta la ojinegra al observar que su hermana tenía las manos en la espalda, prueba que demuestra su nerviosismo.

-N-No estoy haciendo nada jejeje-Contesta Kagome nerviosa.

-¿Sabes? Has estado actuando muy extraña últimamente-Dice Itsuko cruzándose de brazos.

-No, que va-Dice Kagome agitando una mano frente a su rostro-Estas imaginando cosas.

Itsuko suspiro, Kagome le estaba ocultando algo, se pone nerviosa por nada e incluso le prohibió entrar a su habitación, algo estaba ocultando y averiguaría de qué se trataba.

-Voy a comprar las cosas para la cena-Dice sin dejar de ver a Kagome con una ceja alzada-No tardo- Va al recibidor a ponerse sus sandalias y se va.

Kagome suspiró aliviada, ¡Por Kami-sama! ¡Casi la descubre! Seguramente ella ya estaba sospechando y tarde o temprano se daría cuenta de lo que estaba ocultando, la pobre sudaba frío. Ella nunca ha sido buena mintiendo y la prueba de ello es que siempre se pone muy nerviosa o empieza a reírse como idiota. Fue hacia el arbusto y recogió la manzana.

-Eso estuvo cerca-Dice Kagome dejando la manzana en una mesa y sentándose en una silla.

-Si-Dice Inuyasha dándole la razón. Kagome le explico que su hermana nunca debe enterarse de que él se encuentra allí en su casa, sino lo regresaría al museo en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad. Ambos suspiraron.

-Por cierto-Comienza a decir la chica un poco más tranquila-Cuando termine mi entrenamiento ¿Podre sacarte de ahí?

-Mmm…-Inuyasha se puso a pensar. ¡Es cierto! Ahora que lo recordada el hechizo que usó para encerrarse en la manzana no la puede romper él mismo, una bruja de buen corazón es la única que puede liberarlo.

-¿Me estas escuchando?-Pregunta la chica sintiéndose ignorada.

-Puede que si puedas-Responde finalmente-Si continúas con tu entrenamiento y te haces más fuerte talvés puedas sacarme de aquí.

-¿En serio?-Dice Kagome para luego levantarse-Entonces seguiré esforzándome para sacarte de la manzana-Termina con una gran sonrisa.

Inuyasha al ver esa sonrisa no pudo evitar sentir, como decirlo…una especie de confianza en ella, y eso que él no es del tipo de persona que confía en alguien así como así, pero algo en Kagome le decía que confiara; ella tiene un gran poder, el suficiente para sacarlo de la manzana, solo tenía que aprender a usarlo correctamente.

-``Solo espero que mi suposición sea la correcta-Piensa el hechicero con cierta duda-Sino…estaremos en graves problemas´´.

-¿Cuándo podre hacer un hechizo?-Pregunta Kagome sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Creo que te puedo enseñar uno sencillo-Dice Inuyasha, a la azabache le brillaron los ojos.

-¿Qué tipo de hechizo es?-Pregunta Kagome curiosa y felíz.

-Es un hechizo básico-Comienza a explicar el Taisho-Solo es cambiarse de ropa chasqueando los dedos.

-Oh-Dice la Higurashi con asombro-¿Qué debo hacer?

-Solo tienes que pensar en la ropa que quieres usar-Responde Inuyasha-Luego chasqueas los dedos y listo.

-Bien-Dice la chica parándose derecha, cerró los ojos y chasqueo los dedos ¡Voila!, su ropa cambio a una blusa morada de una sola manga con el dibujo de una guitarra eléctrica negra, una falda corta de color blanco y unas botas hasta las rodillas de color negro.

-Increíble-Dice Kagome viendo su ropa-Este es un hechizo muy útil, me servirá para cuando tenga que levantarme temprano para ir a la escuela o se me este haciendo tarde.

-Ese es un hechizo que puedes usar a tu antojo-Dice Inuyasha restándole importancia.

-Por hoy creo que es suficiente-Dice Kagome después de bostezar.

-No estás acostumbrada a hacer hechizos-Comienza a decir el Taisho-Es normal que estés cansada.

Kagome asintió, tomó la manzana y se fue a su habitación; dejó la manzana en el escritorio y se tiró en su cama quedándose dormida.

Mientras tanto, en un bosque al sur de la ciudad de Tokyo, en una cueva una luz brillaba con intensidad, la luz salía de un cofre pequeño de color marrón con detalles en dorado, un poder maligno se percibe alrededor.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Bien, como de costumbre espero que les haya gustado n_n.  
**

**DEJEN REVIEWS!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Kon'nichiwa subete (Hola a todos) espero que esten disfrutando del carnaval. Aqui les dejo la conti.  
**

**La manzana de cristal**

**Capitulo 8**

* * *

Una muchacha estaba corriendo por un pasillo oscuro, al final de este encontró una puerta y la abrió, del otro lado de la puerta podía divisarse un bosque que se veía negro por la oscuridad de la noche, en el cielo, tan rojo como la sangre, se encontraba la luna llena reflejando dos siluetas, una de un hombre y la otra de una mujer.

Se despertó escuchando que alguien la llamaba, se levantó con pesar de su cama y bajo a la cocina donde su hermana estaba sirviendo ya el almuerzo. Sentó mientras Itsuko dejaba un plato de comida frente a ella. Ese sueño que tuvo…

-¡Kagome!-Grita Itsuko ya enojada, llevaba más de diez minutos llamándola.

-¿Qué sucede?-Responde Kagome posando sus ojos chocolates en su hermana.

-Eso es lo que yo te pregunto-Dice tomando asiento frente a Kagome-Has estado actuando muy extraño desde la visita al museo.

-¿Qué te hace creer eso?-Dice Kagome con un tic en la ceja y evitando una risa nerviosa. Tarde o temprano la descubriría y tendría que explicarle todo.

-Tu comportamiento-Responde Itsuko para después comer un poco de arroz. Trago y dijo-Has estado muy distraída y eso no es normal en ti.

Es verdad, desde la visita al museo ya ha pasado casi un mes, y su entrenamiento empezó hace ya dos días, en los cuales mostró un gran progreso. Aprendió a hacer que un objeto tome otra forma como por ejemplo transformar un jarrón en una mesa y volverlo a la normalidad, también aprendió a mover cosas de un lugar a otro.

El almuerzo continuó en silencio por parte de Kagome, ya que su hermana no paraba de hacerle preguntas que se negaba a contestar. Lavó su plato y se fue a su habitación ignorando olímpicamente a Itsuko; ya tenía suficiente con tener que pensar en ese sueño tan extraño.

-Tu hermana tiene razón, estas muy distraída-Dice Inuyasha sacando de sus pensamientos a la chica-¿Qué te pasa?

-¿También tu? ¿Escuchaste a mi hermana?

-Ella grita fuerte-Dice el Taisho.

Kagome suspiró y se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio-Es que antes de levantarme tuve un sueño muy extraño.

-¿Podrías describírmelo?-Pregunta Inuyasha fingiendo curiosidad. Escuchó atento la descripción del sueño hasta que llegó a la parte de las siluetas en la luna-¿Cómo eran esas siluetas?

-Pues, si no mal recuerdo eran un hombre y una mujer-Dice Kagome con los ojos cerrados y con un dedo en la barbilla-Ambos tenían el cabello largo.

Inuyasha se quedó callado por unos segundos.

-¿Ya has tenido ese sueño con anterioridad?

-Solo lo tuve una vez hace un par de años-Dice la chica acercando su rostro a la manzana-Pero no le presté atención.

-Ya veo-Dice simplemente Inuyasha, si tuvo ese sueño dos veces significaba una visión que le estaba presentando un posible enemigo. Pero lo mejor por el momento es no decirle nada hasta que vuelva a tenerlo, por ahora lo mejor es que continúe con su entrenamiento-Por ahora ignóralo, debemos continuar con tu entrenamiento.

-¡Sí!-Contesta Kagome fingiendo una sonrisa. Aun estaba pensando en ese sueño, pero a lo mejor es uno más entre tantos así que como antes lo ignoraría y lo dejaría pasar-¿Hoy puedo descansar? Recuerda que anoche me quede despierta hasta tarde aprendiendo ese hechizo-Dice con suplica.

Ciertamente la noche anterior se durmió a las dos de la mañana tratando de mover un estúpido libro del escritorio hasta el librero, y hasta que no lo consiguió Inuyasha no la dejo ir a dormir. El Taisho suspiró.

-Está bien-Dice resignado-Solo porque te has esforzado te dejaré descansar hoy.

La chica asintió felíz, entro al baño a darse una ducha y al salir vestía una blusa blanca de tirantes y una falda corta negra, su calzado consistía en unas botas negras que en ese momento estaban en el recibidor. Arreglo su cama y luego se sentó en ella buscando algo en el cajón de la mesita de noche.

-Hoy tengo que ir a visitar a una amiga-Dice cerrando el cajón y con su celular en la mano-Te llevaré conmigo ya que si te dejo mi hermana te descubrirá.

-Creía que le habías prohibido entrar a tu habitación-Dice Inuyasha recordando ese detalle.

-Sí, pero al parecer está empezando a sospechar-Dice Kagome mientras envía un mensaje a su amiga-Bien vámonos.

-Solo espero que no me olvides como las cinco últimas veces-Dice el Taisho recalcando las tres últimas frases. Las tres primeras veces que lo olvido fue en la escuela, la cuarta vez fue en la casa de Eri debajo de su cama, y la ultima fue cuando Yuka las invito a la playa el día anterior.

-Tranquilo esta vez no me olvidare de ti-Guarda la manzana en un bolso blanco y negro que hace juego con su ropa, sale de su habitación y baja al recibidor a ponerse las botas-¡Voy a la casa de Sango regresaré a la hora de la cena! ``Creo´´-Grita mientras toma las llaves de la casa.

-¡Si claro!-Grita Itsuko desde el patio trasero.

Kagome salió de la casa y comenzó a caminar guardando las llaves en el bolso. Camino hasta llegar a la casa de Sango, tocó el timbre y en seguida esta le abrió.

-Hola Kagome-Dice Sango dejándola pasar. La ropa de la castaña consiste en una blusa rosa y un pantalón verde que hacen juego con unas sandalias verdes, que se encuentran en el recibidor.

-Vine a hablar contigo-Dice la pelinegra cruzándose de brazos-Sobre Miroku.

Sango palideció ¿Por qué se le ocurrió venir a hablar de el? Justo en el momento en el que mientras menos sepa de el, mejor para ella. Subieron a la habitación de la castaña y se sentaron, Sango en la cama y Kagome en una silla.

La habitación de Sango es similar a la de Kagome, lo único que cambia es en el lugar de la puerta del baño esta un librero.

-¿Cuándo vas a hablar con mi hermana?-Pregunta Kagome en tono serio.

-…-Sango se queda pensando. Suspira y habla-No puedo hacerlo.

-¿Por qué no?-Pregunta la pelinegra dejando su bolso en el escritorio-Itsuko sabe de sobra lo que sientes por Miroku, solo está esperando a que hables con ella.

-Es que yo…-Dice Sango, no sabía que decir.

-Escucha-Dice Kagome sentándose al lado de su amiga-Se muy bien por lo que estas pasando, pero si no hablas con ellos pronto será muy tarde.

Lo que es cierto, piensa Sango observándola, Kagome sufrió mucho por Hojou cuando este era novio de Yuka, y ahora es novio de su mejor amiga. Sango tiene que actuar pronto o sino Itsuko dejara ir a Miroku y alguien más se le adelantara. Durante las siguientes dos horas hablaron de otras cosas, y mientras Sango iba a la cocina por algo de beber Kagome aprovecho para ir a su bolso y sacar la manzana.

-¿Tu también lo sentiste verdad?-Pregunta Inuyasha con tono tenso.

-Si-Responde Kagome caminando hacia la ventana-Un aura maligna se encuentra en esa dirección, sin embargo desapareció a penas la percibí.

-``Esto es malo´´-Piensa Inuyasha con preocupación-Cuando regresemos a tu casa te diré algo importante.

Kagome asintió, y tan rápido como pudo guardo la manzana en el bolso y se sentó en la cama al escuchar los pasos de Sango acercarse. El resto de la tarde se quedaron viendo películas de terror, romance y acción, más de romance, hasta que se hizo tarde y era hora de irse a casa.

Mientras, en una cueva en el bosque al sur de Tokyo, la luz de un cofre se hacia cada vez más intensa.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Como es mi costumbre espero que les haya gustado.  
**

**Pregunta: ¿Con que golpearias a un zombie si no tuvieras ningun arma?**

**Yo usaria mmm... una guitarra y gritaria ¡MUERAN ZOMBIES! XD.  
**

**Sayonara ¡DEJEN REVIEWS! n_n.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Primero que nada HOLA!n_n. Aprovecho para avisarles que creo que en el siguiente cap Inuyasha sladra de la manzana, creo, ya veremos que pasa n_n.**

**Aqui se los dejo.**

**La manzana de cristal**

**Capitulo 9**

* * *

Ya ha pasado una semana desde que Kagome tuvo aquel sueño y desde que habló con Sango. La segunda no fue a la escuela en toda la semana ya que tuvo que ir a visitar a un familiar enfermo en otro país. Mientras tanto, Kagome continuaba con su entrenamiento aprendiendo hechizos de transformación, de tele transportación (Que aun no domina del todo) y también aprendió a controlar el agua, resulta ser que Kagome puede manipular los elementos. Ha estado practicando controlar el aire un par de horas ya.

-Ya casi-Dice Inuyasha-Ya casi.

-¡Ah!-Grita Kagome cayendo al suelo debido a una explosión que salió de sus manos-Es muy difícil-Dice con frustración.

-Descansa un poco-Dice Inuyasha.

-Por cierto-Dice la joven levantándose del suelo-¿Podrías hablarme un mas de ese libro?-Se sienta en la silla. Estaban en el patio trasero.

Hace una semana Inuyasha le había hablado de un libro que contiene todo tipo de hechizos llamado ``Exodus´´

-¿Qué tipo de hechizos contiene?

-Contiene hechizos de los elementos y para mover objetos-Explica el Taisho-Incluso esta el hechizo que use para encerrarme en la manzana.

-¿Y donde esta ese libro ahora?-Pregunta Kagome con curiosidad.

-No lo sé-Responde Inuyasha-Todo lo que sé es que ese libro desapareció, y lo peor de todo es que no puede encontrarse con magia.

-Que mal-Dice Kagome con decepción en su tono de voz.

-Sí, es una lástima-Dice Inuyasha con el mismo tono-Si tuviéramos el Exodus podrías mejorar tus poderes.

-¿De verdad?-Dice Kagome para luego suspirar al recordar algo que le pidieron-¿Cómo pude olvidar algo así?-Dice golpeándose mentalmente, Eri va a asesinarla.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Es que dentro de un mes tendremos un festival en mi escuela-Dice la chica con emoción-Y a mí me pidieron que cantara una canción escrita por mi.

-¿Cómo es esa canción?-Pregunta el hechicero.

-Aun no está terminada-Dice Kagome rascándose una mejilla-Cuando la termine te la cantare si quieres-Termina con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo, entonces-Comienza a decir Inuyasha-¿Qué estas esperando para seguir practicando? Ya descansaste suficiente.

-¡Sí!-Dice, o más bien, grita la pelinegra poniéndose de pie.

Como ese día hacía mucho calor Kagome se vistió con un pantalón rosa con el dibujo de unas flores en los talones, una blusa sin mangas del mismo color con el mismo dibujo en unos pliegues que están en el cuello, tiene una sandalias también rosadas y su cabello está recogido en una cola alta.

Como la vez anterior, la energía en la mano de Kagome explotó haciéndola caer al suelo, sin embargo, esta vez duró más tiempo con una especie de esfera hecha de viento en su mano que en veces anteriores.

-Ya casi lo logras-Dice Inuyasha felicitándola-Solo un poco mas y podrás controlar el viento.

Kagome solo asintió y se tendió en el suelo. Es increíble las cosas que le han pasado hasta ahora, llevaba una vida normal como estudiante de secundaria, y ahora se entera de que es una bruja y está entrenando para controlar sus poderes. El día le abrió paso a la noche. En la habitación de Kagome esta se encontraba sentada frente al escritorio escribiendo algo.

-`` ¿Cómo fue que me metí en esto?´´-Piensa Kagome con enojo. Luego recordó que no se metió, la metieron en esto, y ahora tiene que escribir una canción partiéndose el cráneo pensando en la letra.

-¡Kagome la cena ya esta lisa!-Grita Itsuko desde la cocina para luego ir a la habitación de Zouta-Tu también ven a cenar.

-Ya voy-Responde el niño terminando la carrera del videojuego-¡Sí! ¡Gane 1º!

Kagome bajó u se sentó a la mesa seguida de Zouta.

-¿Cómo vas con la canción?-Pregunta la ojinegra imitando a sus hermanos.

-No voy mal pero tampoco puedo decirte que voy bien-Responde Kagome con desanimo comiéndose su espagueti.

-Cambiando de tema-Comienza a decir Itsuko centrando su mirada en Zouta-Escuche que te gusta una niña de tu salón Zouta.

El aludido se atragantó ante esas palabras, Kagome rió y luego le paso un baso de jugo para que el pobre pudiera tragar.

-¿Quién te dijo eso?-Pregunta Zouta con un visible sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Kohaku-Responde Kagome-Y yo se lo dije a ella.

-Y yo creo saber quién es la niña-Dice Itsuko con una mirada pícara.

-También yo-Dice Kagome para después tomar un sorbo de su jugo.

-Es Hitomi-Dicen las gemelas al unísono.

Zouta se puso más rojo ante la mención de Hitomi-`` ¿Por qué a mí?´´-Piensa el niño.

-Mejor dejémoslo tranquilo-Dice Kagome defendiendo a su hermano.

-Si claro-Dice Itsuko con fastidio. A ella te fascina molestar a sus hermanos cuando les gusta alguien.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que Kagome habló al recordar algo.

-¿Es mañana verdad?-Pregunta Kagome con tristeza ante la fecha.

-Si-Responde Itsuko de la misma forma-Se cumplen tres años desde la muerte de nuestros padres.

El sonrojo de Zouta desapareció y cambio a una cara triste. El día de mañana, 5 de Octubre, el día en que murieron sus padres en un accidente hace tres años.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado.  
**

**Pregunta: Si tuvieras que elegir entre vestir de verde el resto de tu vida o comerte 10 arañas vivas ¿Cual eliges?**

**Yo prefiero vestir de verde el resto de mi vida. Eso de comer arañas suena asqueroso XP**

**Sayonara ¡DEJEN REVIEWS!**


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Hola a todos he vuelto! Lamento mucho mi tardanza, es que estaba terminando el capitulo 11 y 12 para subirlos mañana mismo.**

**No los subo hoy porque tengo que salir. A qui se los dejo.**

**La manzana de cristal**

**Capitulo 10**

* * *

Estaba lloviendo. Eran alrededor de las 12:30 PM y una familia se encontraba en el cementerio frente a las tumbas de sus padres.

-Ya han pasado tres años-Dice Kagome con tristeza.

-Es verdad-Dice Itsuko de la misma forma-``No puedo creer que nos hayan dejado así´´

**Flash Back…**

Un auto corría por las calles bajo una lluvia torrencial. En el auto se encontraban un hombre en el asiento del copiloto una bella mujer con un niño de unos cinco años sentado en sus piernas, en el asiento trasero estaban tres niñas, trillizas de doce años.

-¿Todavía no llegamos?-Preguntó una pequeña Kagome por cuarta vez consecutiva.

-No hija, todavía no llegamos-Respondió el hombre haciendo que la niña inflara sus mejillas.

-Tranquila Kagome no falta mucho-Dijo una de las trillizas, sus ojos eran similares a los de Kagome pero más claros.

-Es que ya llevamos mucho tiempo en el auto y estoy empezando a aburrirme Yukio-Dijo Kagome con aburrimiento mirando por la ventanilla.

Yukio sonrió, quería mucho a sus hermanas y podría decirse que las tres eran muy unidas. La pequeña Itsuko suspiró y también se puso a mirar por la ventanilla de su lado. Pasaron unos diez minutos en silencio, cuando de pronto un sonido extraño empezó a salir del motor que empezó a echar humo.

-¡Reiko frena!-Gritó alterada la mujer al ver una curva más adelante.

-¡Eso intento Naomi pero los frenos no responden!-Gritó Reiko pisando los frenos.

Ambos cerraron los ojos para después abrirlos rápidamente, mirarse entre sí y abrir las puertas haciendo caer a Zouta, Kagome e Itsuko, justo cuando Yukio iba a saltar su pie se atoro en el asiento. El auto cayó por la curva que llevaba a un acantilado y al caer el auto explotó.

**Fin del Flash Back…**

Y eso fue lo que paso. Al llegar a su casa cada quien se fue a su habitación. Itsuko fue a cambiarse para ir a la escuela, mientras Kagome y Zouta de quedan en la casa ya que ese día ninguno de ellos dos tiene demasiados ánimos que digamos. Kagome estaba acostada en su cama mirando al techo.

Inuyasha lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos era quedarse callado y observarla, el sabe muy bien los que es perder a un ser querido. La noche anterior Kagome le había contado acerca de la muerte de sus padres y hermana, lo cual le causo cierta tristeza. De pronto Kagome se levantó con cara seria y se fue a la ventana.

-Esa presencia-Comienza a decir el Taisho con sorpresa causando que Kagome se volteara a verlo.

-¿Sabes de quién es?-Pregunta la pelinegra con curiosidad.

-No es de quien-Corrige Inuyasha-Es de que.

-¿De qué?-Pregunta Kagome confundida alzando una ceja.

-El Exodus-Dice Inuyasha tratando de aclarar la duda de la chica-Reconocería esa presencia donde fuera.

-Eso significa-Dice Kagome tomando la manzana-¿Qué el Exodus está cerca?

-Sí-Responde el hechicero-Tu puedes saber dónde está, solo tienes que concentrarte en sentir su presencia.

Kagome asintió y cerró los ojos, unos instantes después empezó a ver unas imágenes: su escuela, en la biblioteca, en el estante que se encuentra al final.

-Ya lo encontré-Dice Kagome abriendo los ojos y escondiendo la manzana debajo de su almohada-Está en la biblioteca de la escuela-Se cambió a su uniforme, guardó la manzana en la mochila y bajó corriendo al recibidor.

-¿Vas a ir a la escuela?-Pregunta Itsuko con sorpresa observando a su hermana.

-Sí-Dice Kagome saliendo de la casa y empezando a correr.

-¿Qué fue…eso?-Dice Itsuko para si con una gota estilo anime observando la puerta.

Kagome llego a la escuela y corrió a la biblioteca como alma que lleva el diablo.

-Tienes un gran sentido de percepción-Dice el Taisho desde la mochila felicitándola.

-Gracias-Dice la chica aun corriendo. Se detuvo frente a la biblioteca y entró, caminó hasta el último estante y empezó a buscar el libro-¿Cómo es ese libro?

-Busca un libro que se vea viejo y que tenga un aura muy fuerte-Responde Inuyasha recalcando las seis últimas palabras.

-Bien-Dice la chica colocando una mano frente al estante y cierra los ojos para empezar a buscar, hasta que-Lo encontré-Dice para después tomar un libro que, como dijo el Taisho, se veía bastante viejo.

La tapa del libro era de terciopelo rojo bastante desgastado, las hojas del libro estaban bastante desgastadas y una que otra estaba rota en las puntas y a los lados, en la contra portada del libro decía _**Exodus**_escrito en letras doradas. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta guardó el libro en su mochila y se fue. Después de clases Kagome se fue corriendo a su casa y se encerró en su habitación, y claro, Itsuko todavía estaba sorprendida de las energías que tenía su hermana en ese día tan lluvioso. Kagome sacó el libro y la manzana de la mochila y los dejo en su escritorio, se sentó en la silla y se quedó observando el libro.

-Aquí se encuentra el hechizo que por fin me sacará de esta cosa-Dice Inuyasha.

-No puedo creer que todo este tiempo se encontrara en mi escuela-Dice Kagome con asombro.

-Ahora-Dice el Taisho llamando la atención de la chica-Busca en las páginas de en medio, allí está el hechizo que necesitamos-

-De acuerdo-Dice la chica haciendo lo que le pedían. Abrió el libro por la mitad y allí estaba el hechizo de la manzana de cristal-Aquí está el hechizo.

-Perfecto-Dice Inuyasha victorioso.

-Intentaré hacerlo a ver qué pasa-Dice la Higurashi tomando la manzana y dejándola en el suelo, lee el hechizo y dice-Por el brillo del acero y el soplar del viento, que con este hechizo pueda liberar a este hechicero-Una luz azul va desde la mano de Kagome hasta la manzana.

La habitación se lleno de una luz cegadora que obligo a la Higurashi a cerrar los ojos y colocar sus brazos frente a ella. La luz desapareció dejando a Kagome abrir los ojos para sorprenderse por lo que estaba viendo.

Frente a ella se encontraba un chico apuesto aparentemente de la misma edad que ella, de cabello negro y corto, y sus ojos ¡Por Kami-Sama! Sus ojos de un hermoso color dorado que la dejaron embobada, esos ojos lo hacían ver más sexy de lo que parece. Kagome se abofeteo mentalmente recordando que tiene novio, pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el pensamiento.

Inuyasha por su parte observaba sus manos, sus pies, todo, intentando verificar que no era un sueño, miro su ropa que estaba rota en los brazos y en las piernas. ¡Por fin! Pensó Inuyasha, ya no estaba en la manzana, podía moverse libremente y podía volver a usar sus poderes. De hecho…

-Voy a ver si-Dice Inuyasha observando la mochila de Kagome, la hace flotar y la deja en el escritorio.

-Ya puedes usar tus poderes-Dice Kagome arrodillándose en el suelo.

-¿Estás bien?-Pregunta el chico arrodillándose a su lado.

-Sí, solo estoy algo cansada-Dice la chica, el ojidorado la cargó en brazos y la dejo sentado en la cama.

-Es normal-Dice el Taisho parado frente a ella-Usaste un hechizo bastante avanzado, gastaste mucha energía.

De pronto Kagome pone cara de que algo le aterra-¿Y ahora como vamos a esconderte de mis hermanos?

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado n_n.  
**

**Pregunta (Responde solo si ves Fairy tail): Si Natsu fuera un familiar tuyo, ¿Que seria?, tu Hermano, tu primo, ¿Que?  
**

**Para mi seria mi adorado y favorito hermano n_n.**

**¡Dejen reviews!**

**Sayo**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola hola, ¿Como han estado? Quiero avisarles acerca de una nueva historia que voy a subir, sera un crossover de Inuyasha con Fairy Tail, ¡El primero en español! n_n, se va a llamar Reencuentro.**

**Bueno, aqui les dejo esto:**

**La manzana de cristal**

**Capitulo 11**

* * *

Estaba espantada ¿¡Ahora como diablos iba a esconderlo!? Antes era fácil, solo lo escondía en su mochila o detrás de un arbusto, la pobre estaba que el corazón se le salía del pecho, mientras que Inuyasha la miraba divertido anta tal expresión.

-¿Querrías calmarte por un segundo?-Pregunta Inuyasha con los brazos cruzados.

-¿¡Como quieres que me calme!?-Grita Kagome histérica.

-Así-Dice el ojidorado jalándola de un brazo y haciéndola sentarse nuevamente en la cama ya que se había levantado antes de gritar lo ultimo-Ahora a como en tu entrenamiento para controlar tu aura.

La chica se quedo callada e hizo lo que Inuyasha le pidió, cerró los ojos y comenzó a respirar hondo para calmarse. Un minuto después Kagome abrió los ojos ya calmada.

-Tú tranquila-Dice Inuyasha volviendo a cruzarse de brazos-¿Qué hora es?

-Son casi las seis-Responde la chica alzando una ceja-¿Para qué preguntas?

-Ya lo veras-Dice el Taisho haciendo brillar una luz blanca en su mano derecha y chasquea los dedos.

-¡Kagome, Inuyasha vengan a cenar!-Grita Itsuko desde la escalera.

Kagome analizó las palabras de su hermana notando algo…espera un segundo.

-¿Qué hiciste?-Pregunta la chica sorprendida.

-Usé un hechizo para modificar sus recuerdos-Explica el chico-Tus hermanos piensan que soy un amigo tuyo que vive con ustedes desde hace un par de meses por la muerte de mis padres.

La pelinegra quedó boquiabierta, si hubiera sabido que ese hechizo existía le hubiera quitado a su hermana el recuerdo de aquella pequeña broma que le jugó cuando tenían siete años. Aunque hay que admitirlo, fue algo muy gracioso, Yukio le había pedido a Kagome que hiciera salir a Itsuko, luego de que salió su pie quedó atrapado en un patín que la hizo rodar por una tabla y luego cayó a una piscina inflable llena de pudín, desde ese entonces Itsuko se niega a ayudarla a estudiar, aunque de igual forma Kagome saca buenas calificaciones.

-Espera-Dice Kagome deteniendo al chico antes de que saliera de la habitación-No puedes salir con esa ropa. Quédate aquí, ya vuelvo-Sale de la habitación cerrando la puerta y entra a otra que se encontraba al lado de la suya, buscó algo de ropa y regresó a su habitación.

-Toma-Dice la chica entregándole la ropa-Esta ropa era de mi hermano mayor que está estudiando en Estados Unidos, yo iré a la cocina-Y dichas estas palabras se va.

-¿Dónde está Inuyasha?-Pregunta Itsuko cuando Kagome llega a la cocina.

-Se está cambiando-Responde Kagome sentándose a la mesa-``Increíble-Piensa observando a su hermana-Es como si de verdad lo conociera desde hace mucho´´

Itsuko le dio su pato de comida y colocó otro a su lado, luego colocó otros dos que son el suyo y el de Zouta. Inuyasha bajó unos segundos después ya cambiado con unos jeans azul oscuro, una camisa blanca y por encima de esta llevaba puesta una chaqueta roja con detalles en blanco, se sentó al lado de Kagome y empezó a comer.

-Te tardaste-Dice Itsuko terminando de tragar lo que comía-¿Se puede saber que tanto hacías?-Se cruza de brazos y lo ve de mala forma, como que el chico no le cae nada bien.

-…-Inuyasha no contestó, pero le devolvió la mirada-Eso a ti no te importa-Responde altanero ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de la ojinegra y una mirada de sorpresa por parte de Kagome y Zouta quienes se quedaron observando la escena en silencio.

Kagome apenas y podía masticar y tragar de lo impresionada que estaba por la manera tan familiar en la que esos dos se estaban tratando, definitivamente tenía que aprenderse ese hechizo, así podría hacer que Kouga la deje en paz de una vez por todas, si, el todavía no se daba por vencido a pesar de saber que Kagome tiene novio, la chica no pudo evitar sonreír ante ese pensamiento, sonrisa que causó que todos los presentes la miraran extrañados.

-¿Qué con esa sonrisa?-Pregunta Itsuko con una ceja alzada.

-He…-Dice Kagome parpadeando un par de veces-No es nada jejeje.

Itsuko solo la miró unos segundos y decidió ignorarla. El resto de la cena paso tranquila, si claro cómo no, Itsuko e Inuyasha se la pasaron enviándose miradas asesinas y uno que otro insulto salía de sus bocas llenas. Poco después Kagome se fue a su habitación seguida de Inuyasha.

-De acuerdo, eso fue extraño-Dice la pelinegra acostada en su cama mientras que Inuyasha se sentaba en la silla del escritorio-Tienes que enseñarme ese hechizo-Dice sentándose de golpe.

-Te lo enseñare-Comienza a decir el ojidorado viéndola-Cuando tu poder mágico aumente más.

-Que malo eres-Dice Kagome arrojándole una almohada, la cual el atrapó sin problemas y se la arrojó de regreso-¿Cuánto tiempo tendré que esperar?

-Pues veamos-Dice el Taisho con una mano en la barbilla pensando, ella lo liberó en un instante de la manzana, y a pesar de que se debilitó y estuvo a punto de desmayarse se recuperó muy rápido así que-Tal vez solo uno o dos meses más.

A la mañana siguiente Kagome e Inuyasha se prepararon para ir a la escuela, resulta que Inuyasha modificó la memoria del director para que ``recordara´´ que el ya había pasado el examen de admisión, sin embargo le iban a hacer otro tipo de examen para ver a que aula iría, así que Kagome lo ayudó a estudiar hasta tarde.

-Tengo mucho sueño-Dice Kagome sentándose a la mesa y bostezando.

-También yo-Dice Inuyasha haciendo lo mismo, el pobre tiene mucho a lo que acostumbrarse.

-Que caras tienen-Dicen Itsuko dándoles su desayuno-¿Hasta qué hora se quedaron despiertos?

-Hasta la una y media-Dice Kagome dejando escapar otro bostezo.

-Bueno-Comienza a decir Itsuko tomando su mochila y preparándose para irse-Zouta ya se fue, nos vemos en la escuela y dense prisa o se les hará tarde-Se pone sus zapatos y se va.

-Sí-Responde Inuyasha y Kagome sin muchos ánimos.

Ambos desayunaron rápido y se fueron a la escuela. Al llegar se fueron a la oficina del director para que el ojidorado presentara el examen. Tocaron la puerta y el director les permitió pasar, le dio una hoja con las preguntas y empezó a responderlas. Inuyasha terminó el examen y el director empezó a corregirla; pasaron unos minutos en silencio, minutos que parecían eternos, el director terminó de corregir el examen y dijo:

-Felicidades-Dice el director entregándoles el examen con un enorme diez marcado-A partir de hoy usted pertenecerá al aula A.

-Ese es mi salón-Dice Kagome con una sonrisa-Con su permiso nos retiramos-Dice saliendo ambos de la oficina y yendo al salón.

Al llegar, tocaron la puerta y, para mala suerte, la que estaba dando clases era nada más y nada menos que Tsubaki, quien por alguna extraña razón tiene algo en contra de Kagome.

-¿Se puede saber por qué llegó tan tarde señorita Higurashi?-Pregunta Tsubaki con los brazos en jarras y una vena saltando en su frente.

-Yo…estaba-Kagome no podía hablar, esa mujer sencillamente le daba miedo y le costaba formular palabras-Estaba acompañando a mi amigo a hacer un examen en la oficina del director-Jala a Inuyasha dejándolo frente a ella.

-Con que una nueva víctima, quiero decir, un nuevo alumno-Dice Tsubaki ajustando sus lentes-¡Pasen ya, me están haciendo perder el tiempo!

Los dos asintieron y entraron, Kagome se fue corriendo a su puesto y se sentó sacando su cuaderno y un lápiz.

-Preséntate con tu nombre y tu edad-Dice Tsubaki cruzándose de brazos.

-Mi nombre es Inuyasha Taisho-Comienza a decir el ojidorado-Tengo quince años de edad.

-Bien, toma asiento detrás de Higurashi-Dice Tsubaki señalando el puesto vacio, Inuyasha asintió y se sentó.

La clase de Tsubaki pasó como todos los días, la profesora sacó al primer idiota que la hizo enojar y gritó unas cuantas cosas, luego su clase terminó y empezó la de historia con Akitoki, el primo de Houjo.

-Bien alumnos, como recordaran se acerca la feria de la historia-Comienza a decir Akitoki apoyándose con sus dos manos en el escritorio-Quiero que busque en sus casa cosas viejas que les hayan pertenecido a sus familia desde hace años y las muestren en la feria.

-¡Sí!-Gritan todos en el salón.

La hora del receso llegó y Kagome e Inuyasha se fueron a la cafetería y se sentaron con Itsuko que estaba en una de las tantas mesas.

-¿Cómo les fue en las primeras clases?-Pregunta Itsuko fingiendo interés.

-Igual que de costumbre-Responde Kagome sacando su almuerzo de su mochila-Tsubaki sacó a Kawasaki del salón por hablar de más, otra vez.

-Kawasaki nunca va a cambiar, es un payaso de primera-Dice Itsuko comiendo su postre.

-Tienes razón-Dice Kagome, ambas se miran y empiezan a reírse, mientras que cierta persona se acerca.

-Hola-Dice Miroku con una gran sonrisa y una de sus manos alzada-Veo que tenemos a un nuevo compañero-Se sienta al lado de Itsuko.

-Así es-Dice Kagome devolviéndole la sonrisa-El es Inuyasha, y el es Miroku el novio de mi hermana.

-Mucho gusto Inuyasha-Dice Miroku extendiéndole la mano amistosamente.

-Lo mismo digo-Dice Inuyasha aceptando el gesto.

Des pues de esto sonó el timbre y cada quien se fue a su salón a ver la última clase del día. Mientras, en la cueva del bosque norte, un hombre preparaba su venganza.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Bien espero que les haya gustado n_n, esta vez fue mas largo que los anteriores y lean mi nuevo fic n_n.  
**

**¡DEJEN REVIEWS!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola! si lose, lo se, estuve desaparecida ultamamente y les pido que me perdonen, es que estuve muy ocupada con un proyecto final de mi escuela y no habia podido continuar con la historia ú_ù.**

**Pero bueno ya regresé n_n, aqui les dejo:**

**La manzana de cristal  
**

**Capitulo 12**

* * *

Estaba oscuro, una chica corría por un pasillo oscuro, al final encontró una puerta y la abrió saliendo a un bosque con un cielo tan rojo como la sangre, en este se encontraba la luna llena mostrando dos figuras de una mujer y un hombre. Se despertó a causa del despertador, alzo una de sus manos con pereza y lo apagó, se estiró en su cama y se sentó dejando escapar un bostezo; observo hacia el colchón que se encontraba debajo de sus pies y vio que Inuyasha estaba completamente dormido. Se levantó con cuidado de no despertarlo y fue a darse una ducha.

-``Otra vez lo tuve-Piensa Kagome abriendo el agua de la ducha-Ese sueño…me pregunto que podrá ser´´

Ya habían transcurrido dos semanas desde la última vez que tuvo ese sueño, en fin, ya le preguntaría a Inuyasha el por qué volvió a tener ese sueño. Salió de la ducha y se vistió con un pantalón deportivo azul con franjas blancas a los lados, una camisa deportiva del mismo color y se ató el cabello en una cola alta, salió del baño. Inuyasha ya estaba despierto y estaba guardando el colchón debajo de la cama en un cajón especial.

-¿Dormiste bien?-Pregunta Kagome sentándose en la silla del escritorio.

-Sí, podría decirse-Responde Inuyasha estirándose.

-Que bien por ti-Dice la chica con sarcasmo-Yo por mi parte no pude dormir absolutamente nada.

-¿Por qué?-Pregunta el Taisho sentándose en la cama.

-Tuve ese sueño otra vez-Dice Kagome seria causando que el semblante de Inuyasha también cambiara.

-Ya veo-Dice el chico cerrando los ojos.

-¿Qué significa?-Pregunta la chica con su mirada chocolate llena de dudas.

-Es una premonición-Responde el ojidorado mirándola-Puede que ese sueño te este advirtiendo que algún enemigo va a aparecer.

-¿Qué tipo de enemigo crees que sea?-Pregunta Kagome preocupada.

-Pues, ¿Dijiste que aparecen las siluetas de un hombre y una mujer cierto?-Pregunta Inuyasha recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de la chica-Puede que sepa quién es el hombre.

-¿Quien?

-Naraku-Responde Inuyasha con odio en su mirada y en su tono de voz. Como detestaba a ese maldito-Puede que el sello ya este roto.

-¡¿Qué?!-Grita Kagome levantándose por la sorpresa.

Se quedaron en silencio. Aquel sello que Inuyasha le había hecho hace quinientos años a Naraku se ha roto, oh ahora sí que están en problemas, si Naraku va a la ciudad personas inocentes se verán involucradas en una batalla realmente peligrosa, pensaba Inuyasha con preocupación, mucha gente morirá si no hacen algo. Aunque no estaba cien por ciento seguros de que el sello estaba roto, pero es mejor prevenir que lamentar.

-Seguirás entrenando-Dice el Taisho levantándose-Te enseñare el hechizo de sellado ``Pero primero hay que encontrar ese cofre´´

Kagome asintió, mientras Inuyasha iba a darse una ducha, ella bajó a la cocina a desayunar y en la mesa encontró una nota que decía: _Estaré en casa de Ayumi terminando un proyecto de mi clase de ciencias, Kagome te toca hacer la cena y el almuerzo ._La chica dejó la nota en la mesa y fue a preparar el desayuno que serian unas tostadas y unos huevos con tocino. Inuyasha bajó ya vestido con una camisa blanca que tenía el número ocho en negro en la espalda y un balón de soccer en el pecho y unos pantalones negros deportivos con unas franjas blancas a los lados.

-Buenos días-Dice Zouta aun con su pijama puesto y bostezando.

-Buenos días Zouta-Dice Kagome dejando un plato frente a Zouta-Desayuna y ve a bañarte, recuerda que tienes que ir a casa de Kohaku a terminar su exposición de mañana.

-¡Es cierto!-Se sentó y los tres desayunaron tranquilos, aunque claro, Zouta se atraganto con la comida-Voy a bañarme-Dice corriendo a su habitación.

La Higurashi sonrió a su hermano y luego observo al ojidorado que se veía algo distraído.

-Oye-Dice la azabache tratando de llamar la atención del chico, sin mucho éxito claro está-¿Qué sucede?

-Mmm…-Inuyasha estaba mirando al techo como meditando algo.

-¡Inuyasha!-Grita la chica ya molesta por su actitud.

-¡Ah!-Grita el chico por el susto-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Qué te pasa?-Pregunta Kagome todavía enojada con los brazos cruzados-Estas distraído.

-…-Inuyasha se quedó observándola y luego suspiró resignado-Es que hace poco empecé a sentir una energía extraña en tu hermana.

-¿Una energía extraña?-Pregunta Kagome curiosa-Pues…ahora que lo dices yo también la sentí-Dice para después percatarse de algo-Puede que ella sea…

-Una bruja-Dice Inuyasha entendiendo su punto-Pero para estar seguros hay que vigilarla un tiempo.

-¿Cómo cuanto?-Pregunta la chica con mas curiosidad.

-No lo sé, pero seré yo quien se encargue de eso-Dice el Taisho con seguridad-TU solo preocúpate por tu entrenamiento.

-De acuerdo-Dice la Higurashi tomando los platos para lavarlos.

-¡Ya me voy!-Grita Zouta desde el recibidor.

-¡Ten cuidado y cuando llegues dile a Sango que me llame!-Grita Kagome secándose las manos.

-¡Entendido!-Grita Zouta en respuesta para después irse.

-Debo ir a comprar las cosas para el almuerzo y la cena-Dice Kagome observando al chico-¿Me acompañas?-Con tono de súplica.

-Sí, claro-Responde Inuyasha encogiéndose de hombros-Después de todo no tengo nada que hacer y cuando regresemos entrenarás.

-Si-Responde Kagome sonriendo.

Salieron de la casa y fueron al súper mercado para comprar lo necesario, luego regresaron a casa, dejaron las cosas en la mesa de la cocina y fueron al patio trasero a continuar con el entrenamiento. Esta vez Kagome aprendería a controlar la tierra. Alzó sus manos frente a ella y cerró los ojos, Inuyasha estaba detrás de ella observándola; luego de unos instantes una luz empezó a brillar en las manos de la chica y la tierra debajo de ellas empezó a flotar, sin embargo no duró mucho tiempo así, la luz desapareció y la tierra regreso a su lugar mientras que la chica cae sobre sus rodillas jadeante.

-Para controlar la tierra necesitas más energía que con los otros elementos-Dice el ojidorado ayudándola a levantarse para sentarla en una silla.

-¿Y eso por qué?-Pregunta la chica dudosa.

-La tierra, a diferencia de los otros elementos, es más pesada-Dice Inuyasha cruzándose de brazos-Creo que lo mejor será enseñarte a controlar el fuego primero.

-De acuerdo-Asiente la azabache-``Últimamente me eh sentido muy extraña cuando estoy cerca de Inuyasha-Piensa observándolo de pies a cabeza-¿Por qué será?´´

Y así, el día le abrió paso a la noche. Podemos ver a Kagome preparando la cena, Inuyasha estaba sentado a la mesa con la cabeza apoyada en una mano y con los ojos cerrados; Itsuko llegó y fue directo a la cocina.

-¿Qué es lo que cenaremos?-Pregunta la ojinegra al ver a su hermana picando unas zanahorias.

-No te voy a decir-Dice Kagome después de ver a su hermana por unos segundos y volver a su trabajo

-``Cuando no quiere decirme significa que…-Piensa Itsuko mirándola con desconfianza-Ay no´´

Kagome sirvió la cena y se sentaron a comer, ¿Qué cenaron?, la respuesta es simple, RAMEN, Itsuko odia el ramen mientras que, a Zouta le fascina, Kagome piensa que es bueno comer ramen de vez en cuando, e Inuyasha, bueno…se enamoró a primera vista del ramen. Muy a su pesar, Itsuko tuvo que comerse el ramen y después de la cena se fueron a dormir.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Como es mi costumbre, espero que les haya gustado n_n.  
**

**Pregunta: ¿Has visto alguna vez Hola soy German?**

**¡DEJEN REVIEWS!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola hola! Vieron, esta vez no me tarde nada en subir cap. como ahora tengo mas tiempo n_n.**

**Aqui les dejo:**

**La manzana de cristal**

**Capitulo 13**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Kagome e Inuyasha ya se encontraban entrenando en el patio y la chica, a pesar de que apenas estaba aprendiendo, controlaba muy bien el fuego como si lo hubiera hecho desde siempre ganándose cierta admiración por parte del Taisho que la observaba detenidamente. Ahora que lo pensaba, la chica no estaba mal, es linda, es bastante educada, y tiene un cuerpo envidiable; ante estos pensamientos el chico se sonrojo levemente y miro hacia otro lado tratando de sacar esas imágenes de su cabeza.

-Oye ¿Estás bien?-Pregunta la azabache acercándose-Estas algo rojo ¿No tendrás fiebre?-Coloca una de sus manos en la frente del chico que se sonrojo mas ante el tacto.

-Estoy bien-Dice el Taisho apartando su mano-Por cierto-Dice tratando de cambiar de tema-Controlas muy bien el fuego para ser la primera vez que lo haces, me impresionas.

-Gracias-Dice Kagome algo apenada.

-Me sorprende que tu hermana no se haya dado cuenta-Dice Inuyasha algo sorprendido-Hiciste un poco de ruido y ella no salió a ver qué pasaba.

-Eso es por-Dice la chica jalándolo a una ventana que daba hacia la sala, allí esta Itsuko viendo un documental en la tv-Cuando está viendo un documental sobre la vida humana nada ni nadie la hace despegarse del sofá.

-¿Es en serio?-Pregunta Inuyasha incrédulo.

-Sí-Responde una vez de se alejaron de la ventana-A menos que haya un incendio ella no se levantará.

Después de esto regresaron al entrenamiento; pararon a la hora del almuerzo para descansar y comer, una vez que Itsuko se acercó a darles el almuerzo volvieron a sentir esa energía que provenía de ella.

-¿Sentiste eso?-Susurra Kagome al oído de Inuyasha.

-Sí-Susurra Inuyasha en respuesta-Definitivamente tu hermana es una bruja.

-¿Cómo se lo decimos?

-Todo a su tiempo.

-¿De qué tanto hablan?-Pregunta Itsuko sentándose frente a ellos.

-De nada-Dicen ambos al unísono separándose con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Por cierto, ¿Zouta ya llamó?-Pregunta Kagome empezando a comer.

-Sí, dijo que vendría en la tarde-Dice Itsuko haciendo lo mismo.

Comieron y a Inuyasha le toco, o más bien, lo obligaron a lavar los platos. Itsuko había salido a comprar las cosas de la cena mientras que Inuyasha y Kagome se quedaban solos en la casa lavando, secando y guardando los platos.

-¿Cuándo vamos a decírselo?-Pregunta la azabache secando un plato.

-Después de que le haga una pequeña prueba-Responde lavando unos cubiertos.

-A mi no me aplicaste ninguna prueba, me lo dijiste como si fuera lo más normal del mudo-Dice Kagome mirándolo con reproche y otro plato en la mano.

-Te equivocas a ti si te aplique una prueba-Dice Inuyasha observándola-Solo que no te diste cuenta-Termina encogiendo los hombros restándole importancia.

-¿Qué prueba me aplicaste?-Pregunta Kagome temerosa por la respuesta.

-Te darás cuenta cuando se la aplique a tu hermana.

-``Esas palabras no me dan confianza´´´-Piensa la chica mirándolo como diciendo `si le haces algo que le cause un daño permanente te asesino´, o eso fue lo que el ojidorado interpreto.

Cuando Itsuko llego, dejo las cosas en la cocina y se fue a su habitación a estudiar para un examen que tendría de sus clases especiales en una hora. Desde ese día paso una semana en la que Inuyasha empezó a aplicarle la prueba a Itsuko, un día en el laboratorio de química en la clase de Itsuko la repisa de los libros estuvo a punto de caerle encima, pero al igual que con Kagome coloco sus manos frente a ella para protegerse y cuando abrió los ojos la repisa estaba en su sitio.

Entre esta y otras pruebas mas Inuyasha y Kagome decidieron que ya era el momento de decirle a Itsuko la verdad, esa misma tarde Itsuko estaba regresando a casa de sus clases especiales, y Kagome la jalo a la sala y la hizo sentarse en el sofá, Inuyasha se paro frente a ella y extendió sus brazos cerrando los ojos para tratar de concentrarse. Después de unos minutos Inuyasha abrió los ojos y se cruzo de brazos.

-Nuestro presentimiento era cierto-Dice observando a Kagome y luego a Itsuko-Itsuko es una bruja.

-¿Qué dijiste?-Pregunta la ojinegra con una vena saltándole en la frente pensando que era un insulto.

-No es ningún insulto-Dice Kagome leyendo los pensamientos de su hermana-De verdad eres una bruja-Se coloca al lado de Inuyasha con los brazos en jarras.

-¿Yo una bruja si claro? como no-Dice Itsuko con sarcasmo y escepticismo agitando una de sus manos frente a su rostro.

-Sabía que no nos creería-Dice Inuyasha mirando a Kagome fijamente-Kagome.

-En seguida-Dice la mencionada haciendo brillar una luz azul en sus manos causando que Itsuko se sorprendiera-¿Ahora nos crees?

-¿Desde cuándo…?

-Desde la visita al museo-Dice Kagome sentándose a su lado-Inuyasha es el hechicero que estaba encerrado en la manzana de cristal.

-Cuando Kagome me liberó use un hechizo para modificar tus recuerdos y los de Zouta-Explica el ojidorado.

-…-Itsuko todavía estaba en shock por lo que no respondió nada-Eso quiere decir que puedo lanzar hechizos y todo eso ¿Verdad?-Dice saliendo del shock y levantándose.

-Sí-Responden los otros dos al unísono, la chica reacciono rápido.

-Tu manipulas una magia poco común-Dice Inuyasha sentándose en el sillón detrás de él-Usas la magia de hielo y la de curación.

Duraron alrededor de treinta minutos explicándole a Itsuko la historia de su familia y como empezaría su entrenamiento, que prácticamente consistía en el mismo que el de Kagome, primero aprendería a controlar el aura y luego la magia como tal. La mañana siguiente llego y ya estaban desayunando para irse a la escuela.

-Entonces ¿También hay un hechizo para cambiarse de ropa?-Pregunta Itsuko aun sorprendida.

-Sí, ese fue el primer hechizo que aprendí-Dice Kagome con una sonrisa terminando de comer.

-``Es por eso que ya no llega tarde a la escuela´´-Piensa la ojinegra observando a su hermana.

Después de desayunar se fueron a la escuela. En la entrada, para mala suerte de Kagome, se encontraba Kouga esperándola.

-``No ¿Por qué?´´-Piensa la chica con fastidio, ese chico no se da por vencido.

-Hola Kagome preciosa ¿Cómo estás?-Dice Kouga en su tono ``elegante´´, tono que irrita a las gemelas.

-Inuyasha-Dice Itsuko en susurro haciendo que el chico se acercara para oírla mejor-Por favor dime que hay un hechizo para convertirlo en sapo.

-Si lo hay-Susurra Inuyasha con simpleza-Pero es de un nivel muy alto te desmayarías con tan solo un intento-Dice burlón.

Itsuko solo infló una mejilla con decepción; como le gustaría ver a Kouga convertido en un feo sapo con muchas arrugas, o mejor aún, en una cucaracha para aplastarlo. Mientras que Itsuko pensaba en mil maneras de torturar a Kouga, Kagome pensaba en mil maneras de desaparecer, que la tierra se la trague, que caiga un rayo y la parta en dos o dejar que un autobús la arrollara, eran opciones muy tentadoras, y si no desaparecía ella podría desaparecer a Kouga.

-Tengo que decirte algo importante-Dice Kouga en tono serio-Es sobre tu novio.

A Kagome se le hizo un vuelco en el corazón, Kouga no empleaba mucho ese tono serio, solo lo hacía cuando se trataba de una mala noticia.

-¿Qué pasa con Houjo?-Pregunta preocupada con un mal presentimiento en el pecho.

-Te mostrare después de clases-Dice Kouga retirándose del lugar-``Como lo siento Kagome´´.

-``Tengo un mal presentimiento´´-Piensa Kagome con una mano en el pecho.

Inuyasha, que no tenía idea de por qué, estaba preocupado por Kagome, tenía el presentimiento de que ella llegaría mal a casa ese día. Las clases transcurrieron como de costumbre, la semana siguiente empezarían los preparativos para el festival anual de la escuela que durara la semana que le sigue, Eri dejo a Kagome encargada del baile que se haría el ultimo día del festival, y claro está, no la dejo negarse. Al final de las clases, Kouga se encontraba esperando a Kagome en la puerta de la escuela.

-Vamos-Dice Kouga empezando a caminar hacia la izquierda seguido de Kagome, rumbo a la escuela de Houjo.

-Nosotros te esperaremos en la casa-Dice Itsuko caminando, Inuyasha se quedo observando a Kagome que se alejaba por unos segundos, luego suspiro y empezó a caminar detrás de Itsuko.

Kagome y Kouga estuvieron en silencio todo el camino. Al llegar a la escuela de Houjo, el ojiazul llevo a Kagome a la parte trasera, se escondieron detrás del muro en una esquina. La chica abrió los ojos como platos y se tapo la boca con una mano; la escena que estaba frente a ella tenía que ser mentira, una pesadilla de la que quería despertar. Houjo estaba besándose con Yuka, que era su mejor amiga antes de Sango. Unas lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro; sin decir nada empezó a correr, pero antes de irse se detuvo y dijo:

-Gracias-Dice la chica para luego seguir corriendo rumbo a casa. Una vez llegó se quito los zapatos y subió corriendo a su habitación cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

Inuyasha e Itsuko la vieron y en seguida supieron que algo andaba mal, pero no querían molestarla, por el momento era mejor dejarla sola.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado  
**

**¡DEJEN REVIEWS!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Holaa! lo se, eh estado subiendo otra historia cuando aun no termino esta, pero es que si no lo hacia despues iba a perder la idea y eso es algo que me molesta que me pase.**

**Aqui les dejo:**

**La manzana de cristal**

**Capitulo 14**

* * *

Estaba muy mal, nunca pensó que le pasaría algo como esto y mucho menos con su antigua compañera. Antes de Houjo tuvo un novio llamado Bankotsu, y la razón por la que terminaron era simple, a Bankotsu le gustaba otra chica, pero él se lo dijo no como Houjo que se lo estaba ocultando. Llevaba un buen rato llorando, no sabía cuánto tiempo pero sentía que habían sido horas. Itsuko e Inuyasha se decidieron después de un rato hablar con ella y saber que pasaba; subieron a su habitación y entraron.

-Kagome-Dice Itsuko sentándose en la cama, Inuyasha se quedó frente a ella-¿Estás bien?

-Mi novio me engaña con otra ¿Cómo crees que estoy?-Dice Kagome sin apartar la cara de la almohada.

-¡¿Qué Houjo qué?!-Grita la gemela impactada, Houjo era un buen chico y no lo creía capaz de hacer algo así-Pero, ¿Con quién?

-Con Yuka-Responde aun con su cara en la almohada.

-¿Yuka?, creía que se había ido a Osaka con su padre hace cinco años-Dice Itsuko confundida.

-Pero regreso hace dos años.

-Itsuko, sal-Dice Inuyasha con seriedad, esta chica lo único que iba a hacer era deprimirla más.

-¿Por qué yo?-Pregunta Itsuko molesta, ¿Quién se cree que es para decirle que hacer?, aparte de ser un hechicero poderoso que podría convertirla en insecto y aplastarla o enviarla miles de años en el pasado a la era de los dinosaurios y ser devorado por uno… al imaginarse en esos posibles escenarios prefirió salir de la habitación lanzándole una mirada asesina al Taisho antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Inuyasha tomo el lugar de Itsuko y coloco una de sus manos en el hombro de Kagome que seguía llorando con la cara en la almohada.

-No llores Kagome-Dice el chico tratando de consolarla, si había algo que el odiaba más que al mismísimo Naraku era ver a una mujer llorar, y con Kagome hasta se le encogía el corazón y le daban ganas de golpear al idiota que la hizo llorar.

Desde hace algunas semanas atrás se empezó a sentir extraño cuando estaba con Kagome; se molestaba cada vez que Kouga se le acercaba y coqueteaba con ella y cada vez que la veía triste como ahora quería consolarla, en serio ¡¿Qué esta pasándole?!

-No puedo evitarlo-Dice al borde del llanto-¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto?

Inuyasha al escuchar eso se enojó más de lo que ya estaba, todo lo que podía hacer en ese momento era quedarse ahí sentado viendo a Kagome sufrir por un idiota que no la merecía. Por otro lado, Kagome estaba destrozada, quería olvidar todo aquello, quería olvidar a Houjo; en ese instante se le cruzo una idea por la cabeza.

-Inuyasha-Dice mostrando uno de sus ojos rojos eh hinchados-¿Hay algún hechizo para olvidar?

-Sí, si lo hay-Dice Inuyasha comprendiendo sus intenciones, y él la ayudaría con mucho gusto.

-Por favor, úsalo en mi-Dice la chica sentándose en la cama, sus rostro estaba lleno de lagrimas y sus ojos hinchados-No quiero recordar a Houjo.

El alma de Inuyasha se partió en dos al verla así, no le importaba lo que le sucedía con ella en estos momentos, solo sabía que quería verla feliz. Asintió y se paro frente a Kagome, colocó sus manos en la cabeza de ella y recitó el conjuro:

-Flores con buen olor, que esta chica olvide la fuente de su dolor-Dice Inuyasha, una luz empieza a brillar y Kagome cae inconsciente, la acuesta bien en la cama y la cubre con la manta, luego sale de la habitación para dejarla descansar, en la mañana sabrían si el hechizo funcionó.

Al bajar fue a la cocina y se encontró con Itsuko sentada a la mesa leyendo una revista. Ella al notar que Inuyasha estaba allí dejó la revista a un lado.

-¿Cómo está?-Pregunta preocupada viendo como Inuyasha se sienta frente a ella.

-Está dormida, me pidió que le hiciera un hechizo del olvido-Dice apoyando su cara en una de sus manos.

-Por favor dime que no la hiciste olvidar a todos los que conoce-Dice la ojinegra mirándolo con desconfianza.

-Ese hechizo se utiliza para olvidar algo en específico-Dice el Taisho resaltando las cuatro últimas palabras-Además, no sabremos si el hechizo funciono sino hasta la mañana.

-De acuerdo-Dice Itsuko con una mirada triste, no soportaba ver a su hermana en aquel estado y le preocupaba mucho, y nadie más que ella esperaba que el hechizo funcionara.

A la mañana siguiente Inuyasha despertó y miro a la persona que dormía en la cama, Kagome se veía muy tranquila, no pareciera que hubiera llorado la noche anterior lo que significaba que el hechizo funcionó. Se levantó y guardó el colchón con cuidado, se fue a dar un baño y al salir Kagome estaba sentada en su cama estirándose.

-Buenos días Inuyasha-Dice Kagome con una sonrisa, definitivamente el hechizo funcionó.

-Buenos…días-Dice Inuyasha algo sorprendido, después de todo era la primera vez que utilizaba aquel hechizo y dudaba que iba a funcionar-Iré a la cocina-Dice saliendo de la habitación dejando a la Higurashi algo confundida.

-¿Entonces el hechizo si funcionó?-Pregunta Itsuko con alegría, Inuyasha asintió-Menos mal-Suspira con una mano en el pecho.

-Y eso que es la primera vez que lo uso-Dice el Taisho orgulloso de sí mismo sentado a la mesa.

-¿Nunca lo usaste?-Pregunta la ojinegra sentándose frente a él.

-Nunca lo necesite-Responde el Taisho encogiéndose de hombros-Por cierto, mañana empezaras tu entrenamiento.

-¿De verdad?-Pregunta Itsuko con una sonrisa más que feliz-Que bien, por fin aprenderé a hacer hechizos.

-Pero tardaras mucho en alcanzarme-Dice Kagome llegando con ellos sentándose al lado de Inuyasha-Esfuérzate mucho hermana-Termina con una sonrisa.

-Así será-Dice Itsuko devolviéndole la sonrisa, como le agradaba ver a su hermana feliz.

Desayunaron y se fueron a la escuela. Mientras tanto, en la cueva del bosque, un hombre veía por medio de una especie de esfera a Kagome.

-¿Kikyo? No…ella está muerta-Dice mirando con rencor a la chica-Se parece mucho más a la mujer que me sello hace mucho tiempo…¿Quién es esta mujer?

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, lamento que sea tan corto y si estan molestas conmigo por no haber subido cap de esta historia:  
**

**¡DEJEN REVIEWS!**


End file.
